Mommy-Daddy-Jack-Katie Day
by LoveShipper
Summary: Take your kid to work day arrives and Jack and Katie take full advantage of it. Please review. Enjoy


The Howard family is back by request by a guest named Alex. Hope he\she likes this story. Sorry it took almost a year for me to write another Leolivia family fanfic but other story ideas needed to be written first. I don't own anybody besides Jack, Katie and any other characters I made up so don't sue. Or report me cause that means the people who enjoy my story can't enjoy it anymore and it means I have to miss a day of possibley good stories and talking to my friends on here. Please and thank you. Review and enjoy.

At 7am Leo and Olivia Howard were awakened from their sweet dreams and slumber by two little figures creeping on tiptoes into the room where they pushed a footstool to the side of the bed so that they could scoot up on the bed. The little boy straddled Leo and pinched his nose, which Leo just sleepily batted the hand away and rolled onto his side. So Jack tried a new way aka prying open his dad's eyes with a teasing, singing tone: "Daddy, are you in there? Wakey wakey, the sun is up so it is time to play. No time to sleep now, Katie and I are awake"

Leo just snickered and grabbed Jack into a bear hug: "Well good morning to you too little man. Mommy and daddy really have to teach you the nice way to wake someone up. Oh it is too early to wakey wakey, let's us all lie here for a little longer then we will get up." Jack struggled with all his little might to get loose but his dad held him tight.

So like Katie snuggling with their mom, he just snuggled even closer into his dad's arms and let his young imagination run wild about what the day would unfold, a day his sister and he had been waiting for weeks.

Before starting kindergarten, Jack and Katie had become almost permanent fixtures at the TV shows or movie sets that featured their parents which guaranteed lot of "mommy-daddy-Jack and Katie" time in between their scenes. But once school came along, that special time was reduced to after dinner evening time and weekends but was still treasured and looked forward to by all family members.

Today was "Bring Your Kid to Work" so Jack and Katie were going to the "Wishful Thinking" set- A 13 year old girl gets a rude awakening when she wakes up as an 18 year old with all the complications that comes with being an adult in a child's body and finding true love. Jack and Katie had been talking about how excited they were to go to set with their mommy and daddy for the past few weeks to anyone who would listen and even highlightened it on the family calender with a big heart.

"Where did my Kitty Kat and Jackie go? All I see are two little jumping beans in front of me, bouncing around when they should be sitting on their bums eating their breakfast before their special day with mommy and daddy. I guess they don't want to do anything fun today since I still see food on their plates." Olivia commented in her "mommy" reverse physchology voice as she ate her own blueberry pancakes, knowing as soon as Jack and Katie heard no fun would be had without food in their tummies, the eating would begin.

She also tried not to laugh at the fact that her son's shirt was backwards as well as inside out with mismatched socks with major bedhead while her daughter had messy done-by-herself, little ponytails all over her tiny head with a frilly tutu and polka dotted tights. _Now how to correct these silly little clothing and hair mishaps without hurt my babies' feelings of independance or discourage them to do things by themselves._

The ride to the studio was filled with sing along Disney song karaoke and the kids got a little surprise when after the family signed in a Santa look-alike came towards them with a hug for Olivia and a firm handshake for Leo. Jack and Katie's little mouths hung a little open and their eyes went from "Santa" to their parents in disbelief.

"Well hello there little ones. It is very nice to meet you and I hope you both have a good time with mommy and daddy today." Nicholas said in a cheerful, gentle yet also kind of booming voice as he held out a mitten of a hand that completely covered both kids' hands as they clung to their parents' leg, suddenly playing shy and starstruck.

Then they meet Virginia and Ben who played Leo and Olivia's characters as children before they go time travelling into the future: "You will never belive this but Santa Claus works here. He must have left the elves in charge of the toy factory at the North Pole and came here to make sure that us boys and girls are being good. You are so lucky to work with Santa." Katie rambled on with a mile wide smile and little hands flying around as Jack became kind of like a booblehead as he put in his two cents in the conversation aka agreeing to everything his sister was saying.

"I knew it. My mom tried to tell me that there was no possible way that Santa could have the time or energy to work in a movie set and manage the toy factory and the elves building the toys and games for the children. Mr North, um hello what other secret name would Santa Claus use?, is just a really nice man who has a white beard and looks a lot like Santa.

What till I tell her that two other kids besides Benny and me saw Santa here at the studio, she would have to believe me then, there are witnesses." Virginia commented, a big smile that went from ear to ear shone out at being proven right and of course at meeting new friends. Sometimes it got lonely being one of the two kids on set with adults all the time even if they weren't on set for a long time so any new friends was a hit.

With a promise to sit together while watching the adults practice their scenes and a hug, Jack and Katie joined their parents in hair and make-up. While Clara pulled out all her tricks of the trade, Katie took it upon herself to play hairdresser aka run her little fingers through Olivia's hair, twirling it around her fingers and messily-not-really knowing how to braided her hair while exclaiming: "Mommy, you should put your hair up. No down. You have such pretty hair. Pretty, touchable and playable hair. What do you think daddy? How should mommy wear her hair?"

"I think mommy looks beautiful in any hairstyle or with her hair up or down. Daddy also thinks that Katie and mommy should play hairdresser when we get home to try out new styles on both you pretty girls. I also think that Jack needs to stop trying to paint on the walls with the make-up brushes with the blush or Ms Chole will get mad. I mean it Jack, cut it out." Leo commented as he gazed lovingly at the two most important girls in his life being all adorable and sweet together like always while keeping an eye on his mischievous son who had a knack of getting into mischief at every turn.

After make-up and hair was done, it was time to go to set. Jack and Katie met Beatrice the scriptwriter. "This nice lady writes down everything that mommy, daddy and their friends say and do on screen kind of like writing a story for the audience. Then Bea helps us remember our words so we can say them all nice and clearly for the camera." While on their parents' laps, they went through a table read with the whole cast though Jack and Katie were just learning to read so they found it hard to keep up with the sentences coming out.

"Dude, I mean Mr David, you have like the coolest job ever; you get to stand behind a camera and shout: "Cut!" and "Action" and take long videos of everyone playing pretend. If I am super duper careful and wash my hands with soap and water, could I please have a turn with your camera? Pretty please with a cherry on top" Jack asked David, the cameraman complete with the puppy dog eyes and pout that usually got him a positive answer to his inquiry.

"It is really nice to meet you Ms Nancy. I think your job is magical; you make magic happen that makes people happy and believe in magic when watching the movie with your computer and your smarts. I wish I could make magic like you; I can't even do a simple card trick. Maybe if mommy and daddy say it is ok, you could teach me some magic? I promise I won't tell anyone what you teach me." Katie asked in her sweetest and nicest voice to the special effects lady as she tried to visually absorb every detail about what the computer was showing on its many screens as well as the amination featured on different screens.

The last person Jack and Katie met was Jon, the director: "This guy is the one who tells us when we are doing a good job and what corrections we need to make. (Jack and Katie looked surprised at the very idea that any adult let alone their mom and dad could ever be wrong or do anything wrong) Yes even adults make mistakes, don't look so surprised. Everyone makes mistakes or is wrong in their lifetime. Why don't you two set up your chairs here so you could see everything that happens?"

The first scene being shot was Elizabeth aka Virgina complaining to her mom; "Mom, it is not fair. Why does Mary get to blow off her chores? Just because she is older then me, she gets to hang out at the mall with her friends and you gave her money, money she didn't earn for herself. But I am not allowed to go anywhere alone with my friends let alone ask for money when I am old enough to do chores to earn my own money. I hate being a kid."

"Lizzie stop being a drama queen. Your sister has proven herself to be mature, responsible and quite capable of spending the money she earns on the right thing. Your dad and I both feel Mary deserves this shopping spree with her recent good grades and besides she has already done her weekly chores. To get those type of rewards, you need to prove yourself to be trustworthy and mature. Dinner will be ready soon." her mother reassured her in a motherly tone as she gave her younger daughter a kiss on the forehead and left the room so she could continue her chores.

"I agree with Lizzie. Being an adult seems like fun; you don't have your mommy and daddy telling you what to do, eat and when to go to bed every day. Plus daddy and mommy get money, lots of money, pretending all day long which is like the bestest job ever. They get to use their imagination to make people laugh and want to pretend along with them.

I can't wait to be an adult. If it was only as easy as wishing on a star and then going to bed to become one. Is that how kids become adults; go to sleep a whole lot of times and eat their veggies?" Katie commented as she sat on her mom's lap, like every child who dreams about being an adult with freedom, joy and sense of independence in their own lives and not realizing the high responsibilies being an adult has.

"Sarah (Olivia), I like you but I don't like you being around Ethan (Leo) so much. He was always a little off growing up; hanging out with those kids who had to be taken away from their homes because their parents were abusers and unfit parents when anyone with half a brain would stay clear. It is obvious that those kids would be those kids who grew up to become wards of the state in and out of prison.

Plus he always took up your free time, wanting to hang out or talk all hours of the day and night and overall just overstepping the boundaries of your guys' friendship. He had a charmed life where everything went his way, well so did I but he always got the one thing I have always wanted; you. I will not allow him to take someone as important to me away from me again, not without a fight which I am determind to win, at any cost. There I put my feelings out there"

Jesse, a boy who went to Sarah's middle school and was considered a bully, had came into Lizzie's apartment without even a word, grabbed her and practically groped her mouth with his, trying to stir up emotions that weren't obviously there. Then he went on his spiel, mistakening her silence that she agreed with what he was saying. Boy was he wrong, Sarah swiftly moved out of his embrace and fixed the guy with a steely gaze to prove how wrong he was and to make sure he understood her words.

"How dare you try to tell me who I am "allowed" to be friends with. You aren't my mother, you have no right to tell me what to do. Ethan is in no way off, he has the intergity, personality and huge heart not to judge people based on things out of their control like their home circumstances and judges them on the types of people they are. He sees the goodness in other people and takes the time to get to know them.

Not only that but he is a total sweetheart who I truly enjoy spending time and having all night and all day conversations with. It is too bad if that cut down time on your bragging about yourself-flaunting your "charmed" life, manipulate and use people for your own gain time. Once a bully, always a bully.

Get this through your thick head; I am not a possession, someone to own. I am a person with her own opinions, values and emotions. And this woman doesn't care about how you feel like I owe you something because of your "charmed" life, I don't and will never have any romantic feelings for you so don't get your hopes up. Now please leave my home" Sarah wasn't livid yet but she was getting there.

She had only been in the future for a few days but already she was starting to hate it; she had some guy trying to telling her what to do and who to be friends with when there was nothing but old classmates type of thing between them. She thought being an adult meant no one tells her what to do or how to live but her but she was finding out that wasn't true. Being an adult had more responsibilities, pressures and stresses then anyone could have predicted.

"That guy is a weiner. Mommy does not want to kiss him and be all touchy feely and bossy with her. Only daddy can be all kissy and lovey with her. It is not as yucky when mommy and daddy are like that cause it is the rule of being married. Just like I am allowed to drive you crazy cause that is what brothers do to their sisters, it is a rule, a really fun rule.

Mommy should tell the man she does not like what he is doing and to stop it before he gets into trouble." Jack said in between grimaces, sticking out his tongue and covering his eyes at the scene in front of him. He was never a fan of love and people being all lovey dovey in front of him, even if they were his own parents.

"Wow someone is hopping mad. I am almost afraid to ask why or I might get my head chewed off. I have a feeling it has something to do with his "royal highness" Jesse, let me guess he came over and demanded that you stop spending so much time with me and to be the next woman in a long line of broken hearts of damaged woman. What a jerk, that much hasn't changed since middle school.

A beautiful, sweet, caring, sensitive and independent woman like yourself should be treated, not as princess but as a person with their own opinions, thoughts and feelings that should be respected, valued and listened to. That is what my parents taught me how to treat everyone especially the most important woman in my life.

That is the type of guy you need in your life, heck your dream guy might be right in front of you, has been in front of you since kindergarten but has been too scared of ruinning something as treasured and beautiful as our friendship to say anything before now." Ethan said, heart in his eyes as he gazed lovingly at Sarah and practically spilled his heart out to her, begging her not to break his heart.

As he talked, Sarah got an epiphany and started to realize: _OMG I think I have fallen in love with my best friend. How am I just realizing that fact now? Talk about dense. Quick girl open your mouth and say something; don't let him think you don't feel the same way. _No words seemed to be needed as Ethan gently took her face in his hands and kissed her, both pouring all their emotions into that small gesture until the need for air was needed. "And Cut!" cried the director.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Gross me out mommy and daddy! You guys kiss enough at home so why do you guys wanna kiss here? (makes gaggy noises then as he opens his mouth to continue to talk Katie covers his mouth with her little hand and smile sweetly at her parents)" Jack complained as he groaned out loud covering his eyes with his hands, peeking out every so often to see if the "yuckiness" stopped while slouching in his chair.

"Jack, you can lick my hand as much as you want but I ain't letting you go. I think seeing mommy and daddy being all in love is sweet, after many years of being hubby and wife they still are in love. I do not know why you think it is all gross, mommies and daddies do not have cooties so they can not pass it to each other or us so they allowed to kiss. Now shush." Katie said as Leo and Olivia came closer, kissed both of kids on their cheeks, ruffled Jack's hair which he promptly fixed and then walked back to talk to the director, all done while holding hands.

After awhile Jack and Katie got fidgety so they climbed off their chairs and went over to their parents, clinging onto their legs and slightly swinging on them just wishing that the adult conversation would end so that they could take their mommy and daddy home. After what seemed like forever, according to two 6 year olds, Olivia and Leo said their goodbyes and gave their hugs to their co-workers and left the studio.

"Goodbye Santa. As soon as my brother and I get home, we are gonna start our Christmas lists so that when December rolls in, you will get letters from us. See you on Christmas night when the reindeer brings you to visit our house." Katie said as she and Jack gave "Santa" one last hug before leaving. All the way home, Jack and Katie rambled on about their day's adventures, the scenes that they had seen in their POV's and of course gushing over how much they loved being able to spend some quality time with their parents.

"Um Mommy? Daddy? This is not the way to our house. Where are we going?" Katie asked while she and Jack strained to see through the windows for clues to their destination since nothing around them seemed familiar. Suddenly a sign came into view with words they could kind of understand: "California Sports and Wellness Centre" though the view of the big swimming pool through the blue tinted windows helped the two kids remember that it was Thursday which means swimming lessons. This revelation came with bouncing and dancing in their booster seats as the car went into the parking lot to park.

Leo took Jack into the boys changeroom and Olivia with Katie into the girl changeroom to get ready and after a quick-dash-into-the-shower-to-get-wet-shower, both kids half ran-walked fast to the pool where the rest of their class, 3 other boys and 3 other girls, stood eagerly with their waterwings at the edge of their pool for their teacher Ms Kelsey. Leo and Olivia went to sit with the other parents on the parents' benches who were waving and blowing kisses at their kids as class started.

Leo and Olivia had always joked to people that their kids were half fish, both kids were known for their underwater adventures until the water got cold or their little fingers got pruny. So seeing their kids dunking themselves in the water and going for a little swim as the teacher worked with one of the other kids only to pop up sputtering slightly and clutching the side before anyone noticed what they did.

When the swimming lesson was over, the two little "fishies" were packed up for their showers at home; more privacy and can use for as long as needed with no water fluctuations then having a shower at the centre. As Leo and Olivia washed their son\daughter's hair, Jack and Katie chatted about all the things they had to tell their class during sharing time the next day, complete with pictures taken by their Preschool cameras.

Once pjs and teeth were brushed, it was time for their nightly Howard family reading-snuggle time aka the munchkins in between their parents with a small pile of about 4 storybooks beside them on Leo and Olivia's Queen size bed. "Why is it always: "Once upon a time?" It should be: " there was this guy and girl and this is what happened to them." "Then we have the whole "and they lived happily ever after" ending instead of "they get married and whatever happens after the wedding." Jack commented as Olivia finished book #2 aka "Beauty &amp; the Beast".

He had noticed some patterns in the fairy tales his sister and he liked to read and gosh darn it he was going to express his thoughts. His parents were always telling both kids to share their thoughts and opinions when they have them so he was just taking their advice. Katie piped up with her own thoughts and inquiries: "I agree with Jack.

What does happen after the wedding? Do the Princess and Prince have babies? If so, how many babies do they have and what are their names? Do the bad guys do something to make more trouble for them? Do the royals have any trouble helping people in their kingdom?"

"Ok first of all, take a breath Kitty Kat; a deep one. You need to breathe, never stop breathing. Your little mind is coming up with a whole lot of questions; which daddy and I will someday answer fully. Not tonight though cause it is way too late for a questions and answers session plus mommy and daddy are tired and you two muchkins need to go to bed.

So after this story it is night time." Olivia said as she struggled to keep awake, sleep was slowly winning so that her eyes could barely be kept open and yawning was becoming a minute by minute thing after her long day, but not wanting this sweet family moment to end so soon.

"No mommy. I don't want to go to bed. I'm not even tired (yawns) that doesn't count; it wasn't a yawn, it was a " getting energy to enjoy another story" thing. Come on one more story. One more story. One more story. Katie,don't fall asleep, we are suppose to be trying to get mommy and daddy to read us a new story not fall asleep so we get tucked into bed.

I don't wanna go to dreamland just yet, I am not tired, nope I am not." Jack said in between yawns, sitting up to stretch before cuddling closer to his mommy and picking up the next book to illustrate his point but to his already tired parents' eyes, both of their kids were losing the battle of sleep.

"Don't worry buddy, Kat and you have plenty of goodnight stories to come so you two will never go to bed storyless. But no more stories tonight, you both can't keep your eyes open, Mr Sandman is winning right now, so daddy and I are going to tuck our little sweeties into their beds so that everyone is ready for another fun filled day tommarrow." Olivia crooned softly as she scooped up Katie, bestowing a soft kiss and an "I love you" on the sleepy little boy in Leo's arms.

Once both kids were tired snugly and already fast asleep in their beds, Leo and Olivia tried to do some reading of their own but their eyes kept closing as well as their heads kept nodding off until it felt like there was weights on their eyelids so with a kiss, they tucked themselves in. Olivia all cuddled like a teddy bear in Leo's arms.

All in all it was the best ending to a busy but fun filled family day and the next day promises to be just as the day before and the day after that; fun filled with new adventures and learning experiences. Things seem to be coming up flowers for the Howard family.


End file.
